<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing Your Demon by TheStarvingSloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159479">Facing Your Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarvingSloth/pseuds/TheStarvingSloth'>TheStarvingSloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley hisses when anxious, Crowley says fire hose when I think he means water cannon, Crowley.exe is not working, Fire-Related Injuries, First Kiss, Guilty Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Really Soft Omens, Soft Omens, This is probably not accurate but I hope it is nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarvingSloth/pseuds/TheStarvingSloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘…I have been so afraid of losing you…m-my best friend, my better half, the being for whom I have always…’ Aziraphale trailed off, realising that in his fervour he had clasped Crowley’s hand to his chest and was clinging to it for the strength he needed to be honest and face his Demon. </p>
<p>He furtively glanced up at Crowley’s face. Crowley was motionless, his mouth was slightly open and it appeared no air was going in or out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, I jumped on the Missing Scene: Crowley’s flat bandwagon. Literally have written this before finishing the book and watching the TV show, so this is really inspired by the beautiful crack, fanfic and fanart I have consumed.</p>
<p>This really adds nothing new, I’m sorry, but I was compelled to write something and this came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p>
<p>‘We’re coming up to our stop, Angel. Angelll.’</p>
<p>The turbulence of the day had weighed on Aziraphale more than he had realised and he had somehow fallen into a somnolent state…on Crowley’s shoulder, which was now gently nudging into his cheek.</p>
<p>‘S-orry, dear, I hope I didn’t bother you, you should have nudged me sooner,’ Aziraphale blushed.</p>
<p>Crowley waved his hand dismissively and he reached up to press the STOP button, ‘Aziraphale, it’s been a long day, you obviously needed it.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>His Darling Demon had saved the world with his quick thinking, and saved Aziraphale from an uncomfortable night spent away from his bookshop now that it was no longer inhabitable. He really was too kind for his own good.</p>
<p>His Demon squirmed under the gratitude, as they exited the omnibus, and that made Aziraphale feel a twinge of guilt.</p>
<p>Crowley led the way to his marvellous Mayfair flat and opened the door for Aziraphale. Aziraphale slowly passed through the threshold and reverentially admired the simple elegance of the flat. Of course he always knew it would be beautiful, Crowley had exquisite taste, but Aziraphale was troubled by how empty and sterile the flat felt. It didn’t make sense for a flat full of life and foliage to feel lonely.</p>
<p>Whilst Aziraphale was gasping at his flat, Crowley shook off his jacket and grimaced a little. The troubles of the day had weighed on him more than he realised. They would need to plan for the inevitable retaliation from Heaven and Hell. But first, he needed to make sure his Angel was comfortable.</p>
<p>‘Would you like anything, Angel?’</p>
<p>‘Tea would be lovely.’</p>
<p>Crowley nodded and flicked the kettle on.</p>
<p>Crowley went to the fridge. Ngk, that would not do, that would not do at all. He would have to rectify his sparse fridge, he could not let the Angel go hungry. He grabbed the milk.</p>
<p>Crowley reached up to get two tea cups (that he had just now miracled up in a style befitting his Angel) and in the process his shirt rose up exposing vivid blues and purples.</p>
<p>‘What’s that?’ asked an alarmed Aziraphale, as he crossed the room to Crowley, in a snap.</p>
<p>Crowley twisted to momentarily inspect the extensive bruising on his side, suppressing the reflexive urge to wince in pain, before returning to the task at hand, of putting tea leaves into the teapot for his Angel.</p>
<p>‘Hmmm…fire hose, I believe,’ he replied as nonchalantly as possible.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s concern deepened the more he examined the wound. Now that he was closer he noticed the scorched skin of Crowley’s hands and forearms, ‘Oh, dear, are they burns?’ he muttered, before realisation at what Crowley had said sank in. ‘Fire hose?’</p>
<p>Crowley flinched under the attention, gently directing the angel’s flittering hands away and firmly pulling the shirt down, ‘sss’not a big deal, Angel.’ He made to move away.</p>
<p>‘But you are hurt, what happened?’ Aziraphale stammered as he reached out and took Crowley’s hand.</p>
<p>‘Nn ‘t really issss nothing, Angel. We have bigger fish to fry right now.’ Crowley looked at Aziraphale earnestly.</p>
<p>Aziraphale clutched Crowley’s hand tighter.</p>
<p>Bugger. Aziraphale had given him the eyes and Crowley knew it was futile to argue, the eyes had spoken.</p>
<p>‘Look, the fire hossse happened when I was looking for you at the bookshop and the burnsss, well, you know, the Bentley was on fire most of the way to Tadfield.’</p>
<p>That was the moment. The moment Aziraphale realised he had been incredibly dumb. No. Worse than dumb. An atrocious friend, acerbic and evasive, to the being who was always managing to cheer him up, always treating him to his fancies and desires, always making the effort to know him better, always selflessly protecting him, hell, he had pleaded to run off together to Alpha Centauri to be safe from Armageddon… Crowley could have been up there now, safe and sound, if not for… his change of plans…</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Poor Crowley must have thought Aziraphale was gone for good when the bookshop was up in flames.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p><em>He</em> was the best friend that Crowley had mournfully said he’d lost. Crowley had changed his plans because he thought Aziraphale no longer existed.</p>
<p>‘I…I’m so sorry, Crowley.’ Tears were welling, the dam broke and then it all came flooding out in a torrential stream.</p>
<p>‘I have been undeniably cruel to you. I’ve been so wilfully blind to how my comments and actions may have hurt you. 6000 years and I have never told you how I truly feel! I’ve kept you at arm’s length, worse, I have lied and said things I didn’t mean and, I hope that you know, how I instantaneously regretted them. And y-you’ve always been there just when I needed, always listened to my incessant nattering, made me feel like I was s-someone worth knowing.’</p>
<p>‘I have been so afraid of losing you…m-my best friend, my better half, the being for whom I have always…’ Aziraphale trailed off realising that in his fervour he had clasped Crowley’s hand to his chest and was clinging to it for the strength he needed to be honest and face his Demon.</p>
<p>He furtively glanced up to Crowley’s face. Crowley was motionless, his mouth was slightly open and it appeared no air was going in or out.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Aziraphale reached up and slowly pulled Crowley’s glasses off, with the hand that was not occupied with Crowley, and carefully placed them on the counter without taking his eyes off him. Crowley’s gaze seemed to be transfixed to their combined hands, but after a moment he looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes pleadingly.</p>
<p>Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek.  </p>
<p>‘I love you, Anthony J. Crowley.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My saccharine self-indulgence with a side of sacrilegious physiology and spicy softness...<br/>Yeah, I have no idea what I am talking about either.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p>Crowley blinked slowly. He had noticed an urgent bubbling in the background that resolved with a click just as Aziraphale had said those precious words, but the tea would have to wait. He was at a loss for words. This was like a dream. It made his legs feel all wobbly and he wondered how he was staying upright.</p><p>Aziraphale was still looking up at Crowley, patiently awaiting a response.</p><p>Time seemed to stand still… Ngk. Crowley hoped it wasn’t his doing. It would be wildly inconvenient because he had been waiting 6000 years and damned if he was about to wait another moment to tell Aziraphale what he had never dared before. That he had loved him since the beginning, that his life was made infinitely better by having Aziraphale in it, that he <em>would do anything</em> for Aziraphale, that he felt like he <em>could</em> <em>do anything</em> with his Angel by his side. But right now his mouth and lungs were playing silly buggers with him and all that came out was…</p><p>‘Angel…’ His breath got caught in his throat before he could elaborate further.</p><p>And, was that…a blessed sob escaping his lips?!</p><p>Brilliant, this was his opportunity to tell his Angel how he felt and now his brain had to get all overwhelmed and mushy on him. Not only that - he was discovering he could support his weight no longer. He was falling, but sure arms caught him and lowered him gently.</p><p>The next few seconds (minutes?) were very blurry. Though he could distinctly feel a soft and reassuring weight on his shoulders.</p><p>Aziraphale was kneeling beside him with his head on Crowley’s shoulder. He had draped one arm across Crowley’s chest, which Crowley was curled around, and the other was gently stroking his back.</p><p>‘Let it out, I’ve got you, my Darling Demon.’</p><p>Crowley nearly discorporated right then and there with that endearment, but he was determined to tell Aziraphale his feelings. Unfortunately, his body had other plans and the hippocampus was providing ammunition for the amygdala to royally cock up this love confession. </p><p>His mind was consumed by fire, and the absolute despair at not being able to find his Angel and thinking he was gone forever.</p><p>‘The fire was everywhere…you weren’t…I couldn’t …couldn’t find you…’ Crowley wept.</p><p>‘Oh, dear boy, I’m sorry for the awful fright you must have had at the bookshop. I am here, Crowley. There’ll be no getting rid of me. We’re on our side, remember?’ Aziraphale tried to placate the desperate demon.</p><p>‘Bu’ we’re not out of the dark yet… I don’t think I could c-cope without you…it would dessstroy me…’ Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale immediately straightened and steered Crowley’s jaw so they were face to face, a mere breath away.</p><p>‘Right. We will have none of that, dear boy. We are going to make it through this, in one piece. There’ll be no demons destroyed on my watch…well, the one I love, anyway… I realise Heaven and Hell may be a little cross with us, but there has to be a way of getting through our Head Offices’ respective interrogations. I mean, really! I have spent the last 6000 years in denial about our friendship and missing out, and I’m not about to spend the next 6000 without you. I’m not giving you up that easy. So, no. No, you will not be destroyed or harmed, I forbid it. They can’t take you away from me, it’s…n-not right.’</p><p>They both looked a right mess with tears down their cheeks and puffy eyes.</p><p>‘God I love you, Angel,’ Crowley blurted breathlessly, without thinking or caring that he’d used Her name.</p><p>Crowley reached out and brushed a tear from Aziraphale’s cheek, it brought a satisfying burn to the tip of his thumb that travelled straight to his heart.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s lips like they were oysters that he was about to do remarkable things to. And suddenly, he was.</p><p>Crowley instantly melted into the kiss, moaning appreciatively. Aziraphale wiggled with delight at the newfound pleasure of eliciting this kind of response from his Demon. He felt a wave of wellbeing and relief for pain he had not realised he had, built up through the years. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His hands tenderly cupped either side of Crowley’s neck.  </p><p>Crowley’s fingers slithered through Aziraphale’s divinely soft hair, a triumph he had been dreaming of doing since the beginning, and the reality was much, much better.</p><p>Aziraphale was in a state of utter glowing contentment. He savoured every gentle brush of Crowley’s lips and the deep sighs of unadulterated happiness escaping them; the emotional emissions that were still overflowing and drenching their cheeks.</p><p>Aziraphale realised they could be doing this all night, and they needed time to hatch their plan. Plus the kitchen floor was hard on his knees; there were a lot of more comfortable places popping into his mind where he wanted to enjoy this splendid activity. Alas, these ideas would have to be placed on hold for future indulgences.</p><p>Aziraphale let his hands slide down to Crowley’s chest and gently pushed, ‘Dearest…’</p><p>Ngk! Another bloody discorporate-inducing endearment.</p><p>Oh dear. Crowley looked positively delectable with his glassy golden eyes searching Aziraphale’s and scarlet mouth in a pout, seeking more.</p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t help himself, he had to go back for a second helping.</p><p>Crowley was going to have to exercise the restraint this time.</p><p>Aziraphale was a lost cause, urgently pressing his lips to Crowley’s like his life depended on it.</p><p>Crowley met every pertinacious press, but couldn’t help the smile that was spreading and morphing into a laugh.</p><p>‘Angel, is temperance not a virtue?’ murmured Crowley, seductively, between kisses.</p><p>‘Oh, shut it, foul fiend,’ groaned Aziraphale and he lightly dragged Crowley’s bottom lip between his teeth, which made Crowley immediately lose his train of thought and language skills.  </p><p>Aziraphale rested his forehead against Crowley’s and sighed, ‘You are right, dear. We must get planning.’</p><p>Crowley traced down Aziraphale’s arm with his fingertips to the hand that was cupping his face. Rested his hand on top and tilted his head to place a delicate kiss to Aziraphale’s lower palm.</p><p>‘Tea time then, Angel?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>